This is a study of 1750 respondents 65 and older. Half of these respondents are in the New York Metropolitan area and half are in Dade and Broward County in Florida. The population is approximately stratified into three groups; those where husband and wife are physically vigorous, those in which one member of the family has some disability but they still live in the community, and those in which the individual is living in some kind of supervised living situation, either a nursing home or congregate living facility. The study attempts to determine which form of primary group: the family, the neighborhood, the relatives, or friends supply aid in each of these situations and to what extent formal organizations help. However, the main stress is on the role of the differential primary group structures and functions.